1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which rasterizes object data into image data and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the progress of paperless offices, a demand for seamlessly handling printed products using, e.g., paper and electronic data also arises. For this purpose, even an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) serving as an I/F device between paper and electronic data is required to have a function of converting (to be referred to as “vectorizing” hereinafter) raster image data into objects such as graphic, text, and line images and reusing it (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-157449).
More specifically, an MFP reads image data from an input device such as a scanner, spools it as a raster image, and vectorizes it. The vectorization is done in a PC connected to the MFP or on an installed application of the MFP system.
If a user can designate or convert an object using a preview function implemented in a conventional MFP, the reusability of a vector image can further be improved.
However, in designating a specific object on the preview window, another object may be too close to the target object, or the object size may be too small. In this case, it may be difficult to properly designate the desired object, resulting in cumbersome user operation.
For example, assume that original image data contains a plurality of objects. In this case, it is very difficult to select an editing target from the plurality of objects.